helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimagure Princess
from album 10 MY ME' ---- '''Released' October 28, 2009 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V Recorded 2009 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Nanchatte Ren'ai 40th Single (2009) Next: Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai 42nd Single (2010) ]] thumb|220px|right|Kimagure Princess (MV) Kimagure Princess '(気まぐれプリンセス; ''Fickle Princess) is the 41st single released by Hello! Project unit Morning Musume. It was released on October 28, 2009 on the zetima label in 3 editions: 1 regular and 3 limited editions. Limited C comes with 10 interchangeable covers, one featuring each member and one group shot. The single was used as the ending theme for TV Tokyo's The Gyakuryuu Researchers. This single is the last single of Morning Musume's seventh generation's Kusumi Koharu and for Morning Musume's most stable lineup. Tracklist CD #Kimagure Princess #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun (愛して 愛して 後一分; Love me, Love me, for Just One More Minute) #Kimagure Princess (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kimagure Princess (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kimagure Princess (Close Up Ver.) Single V DVD #Kimagure Princess (PV) #Kimagure Princess (Green Dance Ver.) #Making Of (メイキング映像) Event V DVD #Kimagure Princess (Takahashi Ai Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Niigaki Risa Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Kamei Eri Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Michishige Sayumi Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Tanaka Reina Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Kusumi Koharu Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (Mitsui Aika Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (JunJun Ver.) #Kimagure Princess (LinLin Ver.) Limited Edition C Interchangeable Covers Featured Members *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *7th gen: Kusumi Koharu (last single) *8th gen: Mitsui Aika, Junjun, Linlin Song Information #Kimagure Princess #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Strings: Dai Sensei Muroya Strings #*Guitar: Kamada Kouji #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai #*Vocals: #**Takahashi Ai & Kamei Eri (main vocals) #**Niigaki Risa & Tanaka Reina (minor vocals) #Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Takahashi Ai, Niigaki Risa, and Kamei Eri #*Vocals: #*Takahashi Ai (main vocal) #*Niigaki Risa, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, and Tanaka Reina (minor vocals) TV Performances *2009.11.01 MUSIC JAPAN *2009.11.06 Music Fighter Concert Performances *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Spring New Genesis Fantasy DX ~Welcome 9th generation members~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no Mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume 15th Anniversary Concert Tour Fall 2012 ~Colorful Characters~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Festival's Eve~ Oricon Chart Positions Single '''Total Reported Sales: 45,241* Single V Total Reported Sales: 4,814* Trivia *6th Generation member Tanaka Reina gives a comment about the single on Youtube *It was said on Music Fighter that the focus is on the butt *When their costume was being made, the members were asked if they wanted a few holes or a lot of holes. Junjun and Kusumi Koharu asked for the holes but Junjun said she didn't get any *The members said that the position and number of holes on Takahashi Ai's costume was "Dangerous" *This is the eighth single where Takahashi Ai was leader of Morning Musume. *It is one of 12 musiv videos of a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official youtube channel External Links * Kimagure Princess Lyrics * Aishite Aishite Ato Ippun Lyrics Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:7th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2009 Singles Category:2009 Releases Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2009 DVDs Category:Single V Category:Event V Category:2009 Single Vs Category:2009 Event Vs